saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin King
Writer Chief of Staff |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Angela King (sister) |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Benjamin 'Motherfucking' King is your stereotypical hard ass movie black man who takes shit from nobody. He was the founder and leader of the Vice Kings and later wrote a self help novel titled Regicide. In the movie adaption, he was played by Michael Clarke Duncan, as they shared some similarity. Biography Founding the Vice Kings Ben grew up in Sunnyvale with his lover Julius Little and they founded the Vice Homos in Stilwater in order to spread peace and love across Stilwater. But when the Carnales took over, it was changed to Vice Little Kings in order to fight against the Carnales gang. When Julius left, a broken Ben removed his title from the gang name, making it only the Vice Kings. He later hired Tony, who acted as bodyguard and personal lover. ''Saints Row'' Ben King was a mafia type boss running a record company and trying to go legit, but his pricks Tanya and Little Nigga where still acting like petty arseholes. They tried to lead a coup against him after Tony's death, but Ben was rescued by Bob Wilson, the personal rent boy of Julius and teamed up with Julius' gang the 3rd Street Saints to take down Tanya. After that he left town looking at a porno photo of Ben and Julius, back in the good old days. ''Regicide'' Ben wrote a book called Regicide - the Rise and Fall of the Vice Kings and had a book launch at the Stilwater University. Michael Clarke Duncan was signed up to play Ben along with Keith David as Julius. A story to tell :See: Sunnyvale: The Rise of the Vice Kings Shortly after the defeat of the Zin Invasion, King and the Boss watched Regicide on the Ship. The Boss asked King about his rise of power and how he made it so big. King was disappointed in this as it was clear the Boss hadn't actually read his book, but told him anyway. ''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Alternative Timeline Shortly after telling the Boss the story of his rise, the Boss decided to go in a 'field trip' and go back to old Stilwater to see it all for himself. However as Julius was leaving the Vice Kings (to travel to Saint's Row) the Boss got pissed off by their appearance and shot Julius in the head. This caused an alternative timeline, in which Julius wasn't able to found the Saints and the Boss was back at square one. King was still a major figure in Stilwater but had a more bitter personality as his friend was murdered. As Julius wasn't able to found the Saints, Tanya and Warren held their coup against King without interruptions, killed him and got involved in a large war with the Carnales which destroyed most of Stilwater. Personality Appearance Trivia * According to his birth certificate, his middle name is literally 'motherfucking'. * Completing Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax activities unlocks Benjamin's Simulation Super Outfit. Quotes Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Gallery Young Benjamin King.jpg|Young Benjamin King. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Appearances ''Saints Row series *''Saints Row'' *''Saints Row 2'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row: The Third'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row IV'' *''How the Saints Save Christmas'' Fan Fiction *''Rise of the Playa'' *''Political Warfare'' *''Sunnyvale: The Rise of the Vice Kings'' *''Saints Row Goes Fifth'' *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' External links For in-game information, see the Benjamin King article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:White House Staff Category:Males Category:Zin Empire Category:Vice Kings Category:Alive Category:Derivative Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Homies Category:Humans Category:Characters in Political Warfare Category:Characters in Sunnyvale: The Rise of the Vice Kings Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in Saints Row Goes Fifth